Spiral Knights: A Tale of Two Friends
by SimpleWhistler
Summary: This is based off of our adventures in the actual game! Read to find out what it's about!
1. Prologue!

The universe. What a magnificent place, The-Whistler thought as he looked out of the ship's window. He was a soldier who was sent with many others in separate pods to explore an unknown world. Hardly even out of training camp, the thought of fighting for real sent shivers of terror and excitement down his spine.

He glanced outside again. To his horror, the ship was about to enter a field of asteroids! The-Whistler ran to the controls and tried pulling away. This wasn't supposed to happen. The radar didn't suspect a thing! After the first few hits, the ship started to spiral out of control. Strapping himself in his seat, he shut his eyes tight. This isn't happening. This isn't HAPPENING! Oh gods, don't let me die yet! I still have too many things to do! He fervently prayed to the gods as he and his ship plunged straight down to their destination.

The-Whistler had Fate on his side that day along with another someone. The cards were dealt, and soon their paths will meet.

How is it? Good? Bad? Hee hee! Any kind of reviews please!


	2. The Road to Rescue Camp!

When The-Whistler woke up, there was smoke everywhere. He somehow managed to get out of his ship after many fits of coughing. The ship was way beyond repair. _I'm alive, _The-Whistler thought. _Thank the Gods!_ He stood up and checked his surroundings. According to his info, this planet is his destination. A rescue camp should be around nearby.

With a gun in one hand and his shield on his back, The-Whistler set off. _I feel awesome! Like a brave soldier!_ _Anyways, there should be monsters here, but it's so peaceful and quiet... _He realized too late that it was too quiet, and a group of jellies jumped out at him!

"WAAAAHHHHH!"He screamed and leapt back. His mind couldn't think anymore and all he could do was shoot as fast as he could at the jellies. _They're jelly! How can they move?! Do they even think? _After shooting and running for who knows how long, they were gone. The-Whistler sighed and wiped jelly off of his head. He passed by a statue that looked somewhat like dog. He heard a bark and froze. After slowly turning around, it turned out that the statue was alive! The dog-statue barked again and shot a spark at him. The-Whistler dodged and kept shooting till his enemy was no longer nothing but a pile of rubble.

_What a crazy world! Out of all places, why did the government send us here? _The-Whistler sighed again and walked on. He noticed something off in the far distance and squinted to see better. _Could it be? It is! The rescue camp! _He forgot all of his fatigue and ran in a mad dash straight for the camp. _I'm saved!_

* * *

Nothing happened. The-Whistler had expected nurses and doctors to come rushing to him and ask if he was hurt. There wasn't even one nurse! There were those who were so still that they could've been like that dog-statue. Many were running around and some were talking to each other. What they talked about though were things out of the situation! _Shouldn't they be worried about the fact that we're stranded on a planet?! _He decided that he would have more luck getting info about this place with the still folk. He walked right in front of one of them.

"Hi!" The-Whistler said. "Hello?" He waved his hand in front of the other knight's face. "OI! You there!'

Having no luck, he looked around for a place to rest. The day's events have caught up to his body, and his feet weighed a thousand pounds. He sat down underneath a tree and fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

_ A knight on a hill was standing alone. He looked at the hordes of monsters surrounding him. They shifted and slid in and out of the shadows, each one impossible to follow. There was a flash of light, and another knight was next to him._

_ "Why did you follow me?"_

_ "I'm here to save you from killing yourself!"_

_ The pink-black knight laughed and the grey-blue one grinned. With a yell, they both charged at the shadows._

* * *

The-Whistler woke with a start. _That was an odd dream... _He stretched, yawned, and took out his treasure. _If no one can talk to me and my leader hasn't sent me a message, I might as well play! _He pulled down his mouth guard and started playing on his harmonica. With each note, the world around him slowly melted away. He closed his eyes and felt the stress and pressure dissipate-

SNAP!

The-Whistler's eyes flew open. He put up his mouth guard and put the harmonica away. When he turned around, there was a knight that noticed him!

"Hey! I'm Cat-Nyan!"

* * *

BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! So how is it? Sorry if the type of monsters on the road to the rescue camp are wrong. I've forgotten and to tell you the truth, I'm too lazy to search up the monsters and their names! So if you're gonna complain about it, you can give me info on the types of monsters instead! Hee hee!


End file.
